Kuroinu: Burning Ashes
by ClyxicRyse
Summary: Kaguya never did feel... normal compared to others. Now she meets a stranger who claims to have close ties to her, and now that he's here, she's not sure if what she learns is something she thought could be possible, however, she still feels compelled to follow along(Rated M for obvious reasons).
1. The Arrival

**OK, so I've been wanting to do a Kuroinu story for a while now but every idea I had never really stuck with me. However, with some help of my good friend Sandshrew master 317 I finally got one that I liked granted it still has a few bits I'm not entirely sure about but overall, I like the idea.**

 **So, another thing is I'll be doing this alongside my Bleach story, but focusing on my Bleach story because right now… that's my big story like, I'm actually excited to get it moving and I'm still in the prologue for that so I really want to get to the main story. Now I believe I talked your ear of so, I'll just let you get to the chapter now, Enjoy~.**

* * *

 **Kuroinu: Burning Ash**

 **-300 Years Ago-**

 _The universe is filled with all kinds of life. Some smart, some dull, some big, some small, some old, and some new._

The scene cuts to multiple different villages and cities with various kinds of people walking about, ranging from humans to both High Elves and Dark Elves before panning to the sky.

 _These are things that are… well apparent it's just how all these different races are placed in the world, they didn't have a choice in any of these._

Clouds begin to swirl around the sun as if they were merging with it and began to take a strange orange color. Many people staring at it feeling a sense of unease, some people muttering nervously. This unease only increased when the center of the swirl formed into some kind of portal

 _However, there are times where a race makes decisions that were just too drastic to take lightly, and thus due to the laws of this universe were deemed unfit to continue. The most recent victim of this… was the Elves._

The scene showed a town with countless houses lit on fire with various colors before showing families of High Elves and Dark Elves fleeing in terror, a shadow fell over them before a blast of green and yellow fire shot through there bodies setting them a blaze and falling to the ground lands with a thud near there corpses.

A creature with its body lit ablaze with green flames with yellow tips rose from its kneeling position. Wings of fire were in place with its arms the flames taking the appearances of feathers flowing through the wind and had three long streams of fire in the shape of long tail feathers. Its feet were in the large bird talons with two toes in the front and one on its heel, its head like everything else was covered in flames the only thing that can be made out was its glowing yellow eyes.

 _Phoenixians, a race of gods with the appearance of Humans, but can change into a creature with the appearance of Humanoid Phoenix. Their flames varied in color and often resembled shimmering feathers giving them an appearance of a horrific beauty to their foes. So powerful their flames turn away those who opposed them and appeared to be near immortal._

Phoenixians with flames ranging from all colors soared the sky their embers falling with the appearance of feathers, lighting on fire any living person they touched. Villages all across Eostia were filled with nothing but fire none being harmed other than the Elves and those who protected them.

A Phoenixian with purple flames with black tips swooped down to the ground kneeling on a knee as it landed before looking forwards seeing a group of Dark Elves fleeing but 3 human knights blocking its path. Its wings morphed into flaming arms, the flames still taking the shape of feathers before launching forward and grabbing the faces of the first two knights and assaulting their heads with blast of flames. The third knight tries to swing a Warhammer at the god but it just grabbed with its talons and slashed his chest with his other causing the knight to burst into flames. the Phoenixian turns to see the elves still running before it brings its hands back and thrust them forward sending a stream of fire towards them and incinerating them.

 _The Elves pride and arrogance put themselves on their watch for a while it was only after their choices really started to affect the world around them, that the Phoenixians decided to take action. With the Demon race slowly gathering themselves they couldn't take any chances so the Phoenixians chose to do the only sure-fire thing they could and exterminate the Elves._

 _However, it was then two Elves one High Elf and one Dark Elf using the power of a Celestial Relic, ancient artifacts crafted by the individual races, to travel through the rift in the sky. They manage to make their way to the Phoenixian king and pleaded with him to top his attack. The Phoenixian king glared at them with no intention of calling his troops back until both Elves offered a deal to the king, they would give their souls and use them to create two Celestial Relics and in exchange the Phoenixians would stop their assault on the Elves._

 _The king was shocked, he simply couldn't believe that these two would give away their own soul in the belief that their race could better themselves. In the end this offer made him rethink the race, maybe there was a chance that these two could change their race for the better so, he allowed them to leave with their souls and he called off the assault._

 _It took a while but the elves were able to recover, and since then not once have the Phoenixians intervened with the realm. There were instances here and there but no one could say whether or not they were responsible so, ever so slowly the Phoenixians were forgotten. However, they were still around, and they were still watching and waiting to what had to be done._

 **-Present-**

Eostia, now after the Phoenixians assault had finally started to regain some form of peace, however, such a thing just wasn't meant to be. For years now, a war between the High Elf Celestine and the Dark elf Olga Discordia has raged across the land of Eostia. The two used to rule together however the human's subjugation over the Dark Elves caused a rift between for Celestine was too concerned about losing the little faith she had then to take any drastic measures to stop it. This was the cause for the war and why in turn Olga aligned herself with monsters such as the Orcs who she allows to attack human villages then kidnap and rape the women.

"Gah!" a man cried out in pain as he was killed by an orc. The orc picking up its club before looking towards the man's wife who coward under its lustful gaze before it grabbed her and started to tear off her close as she thrashes in it's gripped. Once he stripped her he pinned her to the ground and began to thrust in her sex. This was going on around the entire village, orcs were killing men while subduing and raping the women. The only sounds heard was the laughter of the orcs and the cries of the women.

Back to the orc from before was enjoying his new toy so much he didn't let up or show any mercy. The woman no longer begging for him to stop now just started sobbing, the orc lost his pleasure started to speed up his thrust not noticing the strange blue and yellow feathers falling from the sky.

 **-Thorn-**

inside a castle in the city of Thorn. A beautiful elegant woman sat on her heels before a shrine with her eyes closed in prayer, she wore a see-through shawl over a red kimono and a white fundoshi with several sigils. Her shoulder length black hair was tied up on the sides and had a head ornament in the shape of the sun. This was the Shrine Maiden Kaguya, the leader of Thorn, and one of the Seven Shield Princesses Celestine's most trusted allies.

Kaguya and her followers were currently around the shrine they protect performing a prayer, however, the entire day Kaguya has felt… off. She felt as if something was trying to lure her somewhere and for some reason, she felt compelled to listen.

 **-Village-**

The orcs were continuing their fun and the feathers continued to fall before one fell upon an orcs shoulder as he was about to grab a female villager cowering under his gaze. But as soon as it did… the orc's body lit with blue fire.

 **-Thorn-**

Kaguya felt a strange pang in her heart causing her to grunt. Her followers taking notice turned to her in concern.

"Head Priestess?" one of them asked in concern.

 **-Village-**

The orc cried out in pain as he thrashed about as his body burned away causing the others to turn to him. They were about to rush over, however, more of the strange feathers fell on them as well making them suffer the same fate as their comrade. The woman who was cowering before the orc notice that she was being held and looked up to see a cloaked figure holding her in their arms.

The only feature of his she could see was their garnet eyes under the hood shadowing their face, and a strange sword hilt that she could see peeking through the cloak attached to their left hip. It's guard looking like a swirl of feathers made out of strange crystals that looked a beautiful transparent red and its pommel looking like a bird head made out of the same substance.

The remaining orcs notice the figure and began to advance on him. The ones with women simply through them on the ground before advancing, the one closest simply chose to charge at him causing the women to shake in the figure's arms before she blinked… and the orcs head was gone. She stared for a second before looking back at the stranger and seeing him quickly sheathing his sword, no one even seeing the blade in the process.

 **-Thorn-**

Kaguya began to hunch over gripping her chest in pain. The action caused several of her followers to rush to her side and attempt to hold her up.

"Head Priestess! What's wrong?!" one of them asked before. "Quick! Someone help me get to her to a room!"

This caused several of the women to take action one going to find someone with proficient medical skills and another rushing to Kaguya's side to help.

 **-Village-**

the remaining villagers didn't know whether to stare in awe or amazing as the figure single handedly killed the orcs leaving each one a burning corpse before there was only one left. The figure watched as his last kill was burning away, not much caring for the remaining orc.

The orc simply stared at the figure with a sense of fear at seeing the remains of his comrades becoming nothing but ash. Gathering its remaining courage, it rushed the figure with its axe before slashing it severing their body from their left shoulder to their right hip. The severed half fell to the ground and silence covered the village as the villagers stared in horror at the sight of their defeated savior.

"hahaHAHAHAH!" The orc let out a loud victorious laugh at his conquest. His celebration, however,r caused him to overlook something… the body was still standing.

The villagers seemed to forget this too however too their shock and awe the severed area of the body suddenly ignited with blue and yellow. Those flames began to take shape into the rest of the body as the orc who had stopping laughing and stared in horror, the flames stayed for a bit before dispersing and revealing the body of the figure to be a young male.

The man's physique was lean but well-built giving off the vibes of a warrior. The man had black hair that went down to his jaw and bangs that went to his eyebrows, his fierce eyes were garnet however at the moment they had a faint blue hue around them. Due to being cut in half his cloak was destroyed and what ever he was wearing over his upper body under it leaving him shirtless, on his back was a tattoo of a phoenix made of blue flames with yellow tips with its wings spread and its head to the side, his only clothing were black pants along with black and white shoes.

He simply stood there for a moment before turning around to face the orc with a quirked eyebrow. The orc's fear grew at seeing the mans emotionless face, however it was too late to flee for it was frozen in place. The man, not seeing much reason to rush this simply started walking towards the shaking orc, his feet leaving burn marks in the ground.

The orc watched as the man stopped a foot away from him and simply stared. "Wha… what are you." The orc asked still shaking in fear.

The man stared at the orc before answering. "A god…" the man said in an emotionless tone before placing his left hand on the orc's chest. "… so, you should bow."

The orc started to feel his body heat up and felt the sting as his body began to blister. Then in an instant, his body ignited in flames, he felt every moment of his skin and flesh burning away, felt every moment of agonizing pain

"AAAAAAGH!" the orc screamed as he fell to his knees no long capable of standing with his feeling his feet burned away.

"PLEASE! MERCY!" the orc continued to scream as the villagers watched. the women feeling a sense of sadistic pleasure at seeing one of the beasts who attacked and raped them suffering and begging for mercy.

 **-Thorn-**

Kaguya laid in bed being told to rest by the healers after not being able to find anything wrong that they can fix assuming it be a simple fever. However, the rest was not coming with the strange sense of heat she started to feel within her. It was like a fire was lit in her soul and for some reason, in the back of her, she was feeling a form of… satisfaction.

 **-Village-**

The orc still alive and burning started to feel all his finger crumble away in ash. The sensation making him scream even louder, he struggled to look up at the self-proclaimed god as he was burning away.

"P-please make it stop." His voice barely audible.

The man didn't answer and simply raised a knee with his hands in his pockets. From the knee down his leg ignited with the strange colored flames that the orc has became well acquainted with. His flaming foot too the shape of a large bird talon before he raised his leg high to the sky. The sun shined behind him shadowing his body giving him a holy but menacing appearance. The orc stared at him seeing nothing but his death he could do nothing but slowly burn away on the ground.

Then… the man slammed leg down, his heel connecting with the orc's skull. A wave of fire surrounded the area however the remaining villagers remained unaffected, however, the did have to cover their faces from the heat, once it died down they looked forward and saw nothing but the unrecognizable charred remains of the orc. The fire around the man's leg began to swirl around his leg furiously before it began to erupt his entire body.

The villagers looked on in horror and awe as they stared at the Phoenixian in his true form, his feather shaped flames the same color they began to see quite often this day. He bent his legs before he suddenly shot to the sky a trail of blue fire following him as he did, the villagers staring at his fleeting figure began to prey, whether if it was for their savior or for protection from him was unclear.

The Phoenixian continued to fly before he found a high cliff and landed on it, his flames dispersing. He stared out in the distance before running his hands through his black hair and began to think.

'I hope that manage to get your attention…'

 **-Thorn-**

Kaguya final started to calm down as she felt the heat vanish and the feeling in her heart go away. However, her breath stopped as she heard a male's voice in her head, but her eyes widened at the one word she heard it say.

'…Sister.'

* * *

 **Ok, so that's that. Now, I finished this late at night so despite me checking through it I know damn well there are probably grammar mistakes I missed so don't be afraid to point them out, in fact, I'm depending on you guys to point them out.**

 **Ok, so there are a lot of things I want to tell you but if I did I would be spoiling it so I won't, I will say Kaguya will be playing a big role in this story. I also feel the need to say I may end up butchering a few backstories here and there but it will only be because it was needed for this story.**

 **Pairings, so I'm still deciding if I should do a single pairing or a harem but I got a plan for either decision. If a single pairing I'll either make it OC x Chloe or a OC x Prim, if it's a Harem then it'll be Chloe, Prim, Kaguya, and Olga.**

 **Alright, I'm going to leave it off here, so don't forgot to leave a review or PM and tell me what you think, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.**


	2. The Meeting

**OK, so my original plan was to update "Bleach: Lion's Soul" this week then update this story next week, however, I didn't expect the instant response this story got and now I can't help but update this one again.**

 **Punisher: that's what I plan on doing**

 **sonic: I don't know what the 1234 bit means… but Thanks!**

 **If you guys don't know I PM responses to reviewers with an account and I'll answer the guest reviewers in the next chapter. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

 **Kuroinu: Burning Ashes**

It's been a few weeks since Kaguya's little… episode, however, even the best of mages and alchemist couldn't pinpoint the cause. This only made it harder when it happened again two days later, however, it wasn't as intense as last time and it had subsided much quicker. They, however, didn't have much time to worry about, for their Goddess Celestine had called for a meeting about the orcs or rather lack thereof.

This is why she's here now, sitting at a circular table with her Goddess and her fellow Shield Princesses. They all stood out because of their beauty but also because of where they stand.

"So, what exactly is the problem here?" asked Alicia Arcturus sitting next to Kaguya. "if the orcs are being killed then I don't completely understand the issue."

She was a young woman with long blonde hair, she wore a blue and white dress with armor and a headband of the same color. She eyes were a fierce blue and her expression was as fierce as her eyes, she held the title the Princess Knight of Iris.

"Does it have to do with what killed them?" asked the shy voice of Prim Fiorire.

She had long pink hair and blue eyes like her cousin, however, it was much lighter along with her personality. She wore a gold tiara and white and pink dress. She was younger than her cousins however her bust was quite larger, she was known for being one of the most kind-hearted amongst the Shields.

"Whatever it was, it's causing more of a problem than it is helping." Stated Claudia.

Claudia Levantine was older than the last two looking like a woman in her twenties. She had light tan hair tied into a bun and had a beauty mark underneath one of her eyes. Her armor was silver and gold it also barely covered her revealing a lot of her skin.

Catching the attention of her fellow shields she continued. "We paid a visit to the villages this being saved and when we arrived… we weren't really welcomed. Apparently, after being saved by this stranger they appeared to have lost faith in Celestine and started to worship who they took to call the Azure Phoenix."

"Hey! That's not fair, it's not like we can be everywhere at once!" the childish voice of Ruu-Ruu exclaimed.

Ruu-Ruu was the youngest of the Shields she wore a green cloak and a hat along with white socks that went up to her thighs… which despite her looking like a child, was all she wore minus a small patch for her lower region, she also had dog ears and a small tail. She Ruu-Ruu despite her appearance is the Leader of the Halflings a fact that shocks most.

"True, but to those people, it doesn't matter the fact stands that if it weren't for this 'Azure Phoenix' then they would have all perished or raped by those orcs." Maia claimed.

Maia had short rose red hair, she wore a headband along with a choker around her neck. She also wore an open red leotard with white fur around her neck that exposed apart of her breast along with purple stockings.

"This... is indeed troubling." Said a woman who beat them all in appearance.

This was Goddess Celestine Lucullus and the one who ruled Eostia as queen. She had long Platinum blonde hair that went down to her and green eyes and wore a white robe with a brown strap the hung from a circlet between her breast. Upon her head was a wreath like crown along with one made of gold, she had two pointy ears showing her to be an elf.

Ever since she had heard of the title given to this person by the people she has had a look of unease as if the name brought up some troubling memories. This look only worsened when she heard of the person's abilities recalling only one race to have them. She would have continued this thought however she heard pained grunting coming from Kaguya how had a hand on her chest.

"Kaguya are you alright." She asked in concern, the others looked hearing the grunts as well, however, before Kaguya could answer someone barged in the meeting room with a letter in hand.

"Your grace!" the person was a male guard who appeared out of breath. "We've received word that a large orc horde is closing in on a village near thorn, estimate around two of the average sized hordes."

"What!" Alicia said rising from her seat. "Dammit! Why so many."

"Doesn't matter we need to gather a team and go now!" Claudia told her student who nodded.

"I'm going too." Maia stood from her seat and joined the two walking toward the door, however, before they could reach it a voice called out.

"I will go as well." Kaguya said standing from her seat. Seeing this Celestine was quick to interject.

"I don't think that is wise you haven't been feeling well and-."

"And they're attacking near my fortress, I'm going." Kaguya said ending the debate and began walking towards the door. 'and besides." She began to think. 'whatever has been calling me… will without a doubt show up.'

 **-Village near Thorn-**

Arriving at the village they saw… no one it was as if the village was already abandoned, did the village find out about the horde and evacuate? Or were they already long gone? But then why would the orcs want to raid the village if no one was here? Nothing here made any sense.

"If you're looking for the villagers. I already had them hightail it out of here." A male's voice said above them causing them to look towards it to see the same male from before sitting on a roof. Nothing about him really changed and he was still shirtless due to whatever he wore on his upper body being destroyed.

The Shields and their warriors prepared tensed up seeing the man and had their hands on their weapons Kaguya however… stared at him wide-eyed as if in a trance, feeling something from this young man. Something about him was telling her to walk forward and she was tempted to comply.

"Who are you! Speak now!" Alicia shouted at him drawing her sword casting a wary glance at the strange sword at the man's hip.

The man however ignored her and stared at Kaguya meeting her gaze tensing up as soon as he saw her. He got to his feet and jumped off the roof to advance towards but while his body was in the air a bolt of lightning went right through it. The shields gasped as they saw that but that wasn't the end as several arrows then struck his head and more in his torso, and finally just before he hit the ground an axe was thrown and struck his causing him to be forced into a wall with a sickening crack and his sword and scabbard to detach from his hip.

Staring at the body horrified the shields then looked to where all those hits came from and saw the orc horde charging before they stopped in front of them the leader walking forward. "Heh, that was easier than I thought."

The leader wore a wolfs pelt with the head resting on his shoulder. "Our scouts have told us about some guy with a Phoenix tattoo on his back killing out tribes while they raid. So, I thought why not have us band together and take out that guy if he were to show up again, but from the looks of it, our boys had to be mistaken because I doubt that guy could do anything to our tribes." His words caused many of the horde to laugh and sneer.

Looking at the dropped blade the stranger had. "though I guess I could still take this as a trophy." Picking up the blade by the hilt while admiring the crystal-like guard he tried pulling it out of the scabbard but all of a sudden it felt like he was holding the sun causing him to drop the sword out of the scabbard.

"GAH!" he reared back holding his hand seeing how it was now severely burned. He looked back at the blade now seeing what it looked like. It had the appearance of a curved short sword however the blade looked more like a wing. He also saw its blade was made out of the same material as the guard. "What the!? Is it made out of glass or something!?"

"It's not glass, it's crystal."

The sword flew off the ground and into the hands of the man they thought they killed causing them to gasp. The wounds on his body were nowhere to be seen except the one on his head but it was covered in flames and healing itself. He rose the blade to the sun and saw how the crystals shined in the light.

" **The Phoenix Sword, Athánati Atéryga.** a Celestial Relic gifted to me by my father, The Phoenixian King Cauldros, as a reward for attaining the position of the Executioner. A title given to the Phoenixian with the will and capability purge the world of individual filth.

The flames finally dispersed from his face showing his wound to be healed and glared at the horde with his garnet eyes. "a disgusting creature like yourself, shouldn't even consider defiling this blade with your filthy hands."

Everyone in the area could feel the heat begin to rise with every passing second, causing some to begin to breathe heavily while other just wiped the sweat away. Kaguya again started feeling her body heat up but this time she also felt a strange sense of anger, as if someone had just committed a great sin towards her.

"It is for this reason both you and your comrades will die here and there shall be nothing left of your disgusting beings." The man said as he pointed his sword at the horde.

"Grr! Who the hell do you think you are human!" the lead Orc shouted as the rest of horde prepared to charge.

"Listen closely mongrels, for I don't intend to repeat myself." The young man said, his voice full of pride as he spoke, Kaguya for some reason felt a sense of pride from his words as well.

Pointing his sword towards the sky, the sun shining behind him giving him a menacing yet majestic look. "I am the Executioner and the Prince of the Phoenixian race of gods, and my name…" everyone in the area listened to his words and hung to every word.

"…Is Zane Caoldros."

* * *

 **OK, shorter then the last one but I think this is a good place to stop. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Now before anything, I feel the need to point out that this story will have bits inspired by Nanatsu no Taizai/the Seven Deadly Sins. For example, Zane's bit at the end was kinda like Escanor's introduction and the Celestial Relics which will be a thing I will address get into next chapter are similar to Sacred Treasures.**

 **Another thing I should address is the harem… I'm taking Olga out. Yeah, looking into it I don't think it would work considering the Elf and Phoenixian background I made. Chloe's a different story because of reasons that will be revealed later but yeah Olga's out so that means the harem is as follows.**

 **Chloe, Kaguya, and Prim**

 **Short I know but hey that makes it easier to keep track. Anyway that's it for tonight please leave a review or PM me and I'll see ya next time.**


	3. The Confrontation

**Ok, so again I was planning on doing my bleach story, however, I'm feeling compelled to do another chapter for this story first. I think I'll just try to get this off the ground before going back to 'Bleach: Lion's Soul' although, I think it's safe to say with the amount of positive response this story has been getting, that it's alrighty off the ground but whatever.**

 **Guest: yeah, when it comes to pairings as long as I can make It work I'm not really against a lot of things so incest really isn't a barrier for me.**

 **Stratos263: They'll learn eventually… or not they'll suffer either way.**

 **Ok, so the Olga thing… getting mixed reactions that. Some people thought it was a good idea to drop her while some were a little disappointed I did and some people could honestly care less. Now by no means do I not like Olga, in fact, she's in the top 3 of my favorite characters in Kuroinu, but for the sake of making this Hentai have legit relationships… I couldn't because let's be honest, it would be a little hard for her to fall in love with someone who's a part of a race, that decided to come down and start killing her entire race. Now do not fret, for I am thinking of doing another Kuroinu story in the future (No idea when) and she will be a definite member of the OC's harem.**

 **That's basically all I have to say for now so I'll just let you guys get to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Kuroinu: Burning Ashes**

"I am the Executioner and the Prince of the Phoenixian race of gods, and my name… is Zane Cauldros." Zane announced to the whole area with his sword pointed to the sky and the sun shining behind him.

Silence covered the entire village. Neither the orcs or the Shields and their warriors could form any words after the declaration, they just stared at him as he lowered his blade everyone having a different reaction.

' _Phoenixian… but… those were just fairy tales told to children so they wouldn't sin, they had to be.'_ Alicia's mind was in a daze after hearing that. She could feel the power in his voice causing her hand to tremble.

' _The hell!? He was basically a pin cushion a second ago! But there's not even a scratch._ ' Maia, on the other hand, could only think about how the hell he was still alive after witnessing everything that struck him.

Claudia stared at the stranger with a mix of unease and… fury. He had said something in his speech that had angered her but for now, she decided to let this play out and observe before making any moves.

Kaguya again simply stared at Zane with wide eyes. The feeling she felt continued to grow but she still couldn't tell why it was there in the first place when Zane had announced himself, he said a name… Cauldros she heard it somewhere but for the life of her, she couldn't remember.

As for the orcs well… they had started to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA." All around the entire horde simply laughed at the stranger's words, the leader stepping closer and looked down at Zane. "Hehe, you certainly know how to put on a show. But, you should know to call yourself a god is a pretty big statement, and it would take a lot to back that up." The leader said with a smirk as he rests of the horde continued to laugh.

Zane for his part simply let his face fall back into an emotionless expression his eyes becoming deadpan. "Jeeze," Zane began to rub the back of his head before letting his free hand rest of his hip. "You know, your laughs… when you all laugh together it's really annoying."

Suddenly some of the laughs stopped causing the leader to around, only to see some of his men with their heads cut off causing him to gasp and turn towards Zane, however, he was no longer there. "So, let's shut a few of you up."

The leader heard the voice behind him so he turned his head to see Zane standing behind him with his back to him. "Grr! Why you!" The leader turned his body fully before rearing his axe back ready to swing at Zane, but before he could Zane had turned and swung his sword cutting off his arm. "AAAAAGH!"

"you're an eyesore," Zane started speaking in a casual tone, his voice not showing any regret of what he just did. "but it's no cause for concern, after all, I already told you all," he paused before resting his blade on his shoulders.

"That there would be nothing left of you." Zane said as he stared down the horde and jumped high in the air flames blasting from his legs to increase his height. He stopped at a point where he could look down on the entire village and reared his blade back like he was going to swing down.

" **Now, awaken.** " With that command, he began to surge his flames through the blade causing the crystals to ignite and come to life. the blade changed size and shaped till it was no longer a blade it was now a bright and burning phoenix wing the flames resembling feathers flowing in the wind and their colors matching his own. The light from the flames shined down on the shields and their warriors while the heat glared down on the horde. " **Judgement… Wing!** "

He then shot forward while swinging the blade down causing an eruption of flames to everything in front of him and burned away the entire horde… not even their ashes remained as the flames began to devour them almost instantly. The leader of the horde stared at the fiery purge in front of him in horror… there… there's no way this was real, this… wasn't what he imagined at all. He heard footsteps and saw that Zane was walking toward him with his blade on his shoulder having reverted back to its crystal state.

"So, tell me," Zane said stopping in front of him. "do you realize where you stand."

The orc stared at him and was about to answer, however…. " **Shining Skewer!** "

a rapier was impaled Zane from behind, and a blast of silver came out the tip blasting and killing the orcs before he could say anything. Zane looked down, his eyes wide in surprise but not at the orcs death but at the rapier impaling his chest, he raised an eyebrow before looking behind him to look at who had stabbed him. "Alright Blondie, what's got you so annoyed."

His words angered Alicia who gripped her rapier harder. "Quiet! You monster! You will address me as Lady Arcturus, and you will explain what you are doing here!"

The shields and their warriors soon snapped out of their dazes and quickly pointed their weapons at Zane who barely even glanced at them. Kaguya felt compelled to rush to him but she managed to hold her self back as her followers got in front of her protectively. Each one them holding a glaive out and pointing them at Zane, the glance he gave them was more of a glance of an annoyance compared to the others.

"…. You sure you don't want to go over that sentence again, because I'm sure you'll notice a flaw in your request." Zane said giving Alicia an impassive stare.

"Grr! Excuse me?" Alicia said while gritting her teeth and pulled the blade out, her patience running thin with this man.

"You see," Zane began as he turned around and looked at her with a calm smile. "To demand anything from me would imply you are superior in some shape or form. However," he paused and leaned in close to her face, his own shadowing slightly. "in comparison to me, the only thing lower then you would be the trash I just incinerated." He finished with the calm smile still on his face.

As soon as he finished that sentence he heard her call out. " **Silk Barrage!** " she began thrusting her rapier at inhuman speeds, each one hitting their mark and running him through. After about 30 seconds she stopped and flicked the blade, and examined her handy work, Zane's body was now covered in puncture wounds that bled a yellow liquid and his body stood limply with his head tilted back.

"This is the Celestial Relic gifted to me by Lady Celestine herself. **The Divine Rapier,** **Seidenstahl**." The rapiers blade looked to be silver with gold lining, while the guard was gold was in a spiral around her hand, the hilt was wrapped in a silk cloth that sparkled in the sun and dangled from the pommel. The weapon also had a design that appeared to be elven made indicating it to be more than an ordinary weapon.

"This blade… was created to punish those who allowed themselves to be taken by sin." Alicia said as she held her sword at her side. "Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Lust, and Pride. These are the seven deadly sins that constantly threaten humanity, and from the way you speak you've obviously been swallowed by pride! If you allow yourself to be swallowed be any one of these sins then it doesn't matter if you're a human or a monster! You will fall to this sw-."

"Yaaawn!"

 **(Play: Avenged Sevenfold-Hail to the King)**

Alicia gasped at the voice and her eyes widened as she saw Zane's wounds burst into flames and heal themselves like before like before and his head straighten out. When the wounds on his head healed and the flames dispersed, he simply looked at her with the same calm smile he had earlier.

"B-but how?! When Seidenstahl strikes those swallowed by sin enough times, it will take a hold of their heart and purge the life from within it. How could you possibly be alive?!" Alicia yells out in shock losing her composure at seeing her weapons ability fail and her.

"Takes a hold of my heart huh?" Zane inquires before letting out a small chuckle. "That's quite the strong ability. Unfortunately, it's completely useless against me, for you see…" Claudia watching closely sees that the ground beneath his feet started to burn up and quickly calls out.

"Alicia! Get away from him!" Immediately after Claudia's words, Zane's right foot ignited

"… I don't have a heart." Before Alicia could move away his flaming heel had slammed into her side and broke a few ribs sending her flying. "GAAGH!"

Time slowed down as she was in the air pain searing through her side, as the flames that connected with her burned away her armor and ate at her flesh. Timed still slowed to a still, Zane appeared above her with a non-flaming leg raised overhead before twirled Athán Ptéryga. " **Now, Scatter…** " the crystal blade then broke apart and the shards then spun around them. Then without wasting any time he slammed his heel into her abdomen sending her back to the ground, the ground breaking apart as she impacted. " **… and Bind!** " the command causing the shards to fly to her downed figure and in case her arms and legs in crystal trapping her to the ground, not like she could move anyway.

And just like that timed deemed state of Alicia. "ALICIA/LADY ALICIA!"

Zane had landed next to her down figure as she weakly opened her eyes. As he knelt down to a knee with an arm over the other, she could only stare at him in fear. His presence and the heat his body radiated simply demanded it, seeing her look he smiled calmly. "Now come on, it's good this happened. If it didn't we wouldn't know where each other stood in comparison no would we…" he then leaned in close before putting a hand on the ground near her head, causing the ground to burn away slightly. "… Little girl."

"YOU BASTARD!" Claudia, Maia, and several Soldiers rushed him to aid Alicia, but he simply turned to him lazily. " **Bind.** " And just like that the bodies of the warriors rushing him and the ones who stood in shock had all but their heads encased in crystal.

 **(End: Avenged Sevenfold-Hail to the King)**

They all struggled to break free but to no avail. Some had looked to the side and saw that Kaguya had remained unharmed and was standing there unhindered. "Lady Kaguya! You must retreat and get back up!" some of her followers called out, worried for her safety.

Zane deciding, he waited long enough had stood up and turned towards Kaguya, who stared at him wide-eyed still. The two simply stared at each other before Zane started walking towards her leaving his hilt n the ground near Alicia. Seeing him walk towards their leader, Kaguya's followers were about to shout at him to stay away. But their words died in their throat when Kaguya walked passed their crystal encased bodies with no worry, almost as if she was in a trance.

Eventually, they met face to face in the center of all that had transpired. The shields and her followers were shouting at her to get away from the man, but she simply tuned them out. Zane for his part stared at her almost with a lost expression before they both reached out and… hugged. They just stood there hugging, shocking all those watching, and Kaguya felt warm liquid run down her cheeks. 'Am I… Crying?' she thought in confusion, why would she be crying?

Zane was combing his hand through her hair pulled her head close to his till they were cheek to cheek. His face forming a loving smile as he closed his eyes in bliss as if he had accomplished a lifelong dream. "I've waited so long for this day, my dear sister." His words caused those watching to gasp and Kaguya to widen her eyes. "But don't worry, I've come to take you away from here, and take you home." He gave them a bit of space until they were no face to face before leaned close…

… And claimed her lips with his own.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for taking this long, I had tried getting this out last weekend but that didn't happen and I didn't have a lot of time during the week, plus I had deleted a large portion of this because I didn't think it was necessary to have focused on the fight with the orcs, which was the original plan for me to show what his Celestial Relic can, but I decided to just do it a different way instead.**

 **Now about these Relics, every Shield princess will have one…. That is the plan anyway but currently, I only have Alicia's and Ruu-Ruu's finalized. I will also be explaining more about how Zane's Relic works and how it was made later in the future but what happened in this chapter is basically what it does. It can use Zane's flames to enter an awakened state and it can break apart into shards, then use those shards in different ways.**

 **Also, these relics will most likely not be named in English with a few exceptions here and there. Zane's Athán Ptéryga means Immortal Wing in Greek just Shortened the word Athánati to Athán, and Alicia's** **Seidenstahl means Silk Steel in German.**

 **Real quickly, no the kiss at the end isn't me rushing things there's a reason for it. Well, that's pretty much it, for now, I hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave a review or pm me if you like it.**


	4. The Fairy Tale

**What's up everyone, so glad I finally could get this out I haven't had a lot of time to write so I wrote this in small portions before stopping I hope it turned out alright, also updates are going to get to be slower from now on as you can now tell. Now for the Reviews.**

 **Perseus12: Trying to keep that way.**

 **Stratos263: Damn straight my dear reader.**

 **Defelfkselkr (I feel like I typed that wrong): I'm glad you enjoyed it, I'll keep trying to meet your expectations.**

 **Alright, I guess I'll stop talking and let you start reading. Before that, however, there's something I've been meaning to add to this story for a while now… an opening. here we go~**

* * *

Opening: Howling by FlOWxGRANRODEO Lyrics by NateWantsToBattle (He did a really good job)

 **(Are you satisfied? just open your eyes, you can see the light, across this new border line.)**

 _The scene passes over silhouettes of the Shield princesses one by one before stopping on Kaguya who looked up at the rising sun with the light shining down on her as the title Appeared_

 **[Kuroinu: Burning Ashes]**

 **(We must move one for our, our defeats and Losses, our passion gives us what we need to struggle on.)**

 _The scene shows the seven shields together around a table having a meal. Alicia and Prim are seen smiling with each other as Prim passes Alicia a pastry with Alicia trying to deny with a smile, the scene then changes to Celestine laughing with Claudia with her hand on her cheek, then to Maia and Ruu-Ruu laughing with each other swing their glasses around with blushes on their faces showing that they were drunk. Kaguya smiles at the scene in front of her before she clutches her head in pain with her eyes shut, when she opens her eyes she gasped as she standing in front of a cloaked Zane who puts his hand out wanting her to take hold of it with blue and yellow flames surrounding the both of them._

 **(I see the light that shines through, through the darkness of the night, the soldiers and the fallen are all howling.)**

 _The scene shows the Black fortress then changes to Chloe kneeling before Olga who was sitting on her throne with her legs crossed and he scepter in hand then changes to a child version of Chloe dressed in rags in a forest clearing staring at the phoenix tattoo on a younger Zane's back in awe as the sun shines down on him._

 **(Hey! Get loud! Hey! We howl! Now is our time for action.)**

 _The scene flashes to Celestine and Claudia standing in front of Ken's fortress with the Dawn Templars behind them, before it flashes to then to Alicia and Prim standing in front of Feoh's fortress with Alicia's knights behind them, then to Maia, Ruu-Ruu, and Kaguya standing in front of Thorns fortress with Kaguya's Shrine Maidens and the Halflings behind them, before finally showing flashing to Chloe and Olga standing in front of the Black fortress._

 _The Scene then shows Claudia fighting Volt before there blades lock, Claudia glaring at the man while he Smiles sinisterly as a silouhette of sickly black flames appears behind him with a sick smile._

 **(Hey! You are! Gonna be somebody! They'll clear the skies for us.)**

 _The scene now flashes to Graves Levantain with a strange dark aura around him and a group of monsters shadowed behind him, before it flashes Beasley with same dark aura around him and a group of monsters in the darkness behind him, then it flashes to Shamuhaza with his entire eyes being pitch black and a sickly black mist leaking out of his right eye, before finally flashing to the Black dogs with Volt standing in the front with his head held high._

 _Volt gains a sick smile as he gazes in front of him showing the shield princesses along with Olga and Chloe standing together with their weapons drawn ready to face him and his allies._

 **(One day we will rise up Higher! Until then don't lose your fire! Now to hell with all the liars! Now's our time to shine, Yeah! From the day that we're born 'til we die!)**

 _The scene shows an Orc being cut down before a mass of Dawn Templars, Knights, Halflings, And Shrine Maidens rush forward towards the army of monsters before showing the Shields rushing with Olga and Chloe towards Volt and his allies before Shamuhaza raises a hand towards them causing a pillar of dark energy to erupt from where the women were, they struggle trying to stand up after the attack before they all glare forward and shout at once._

 **(Climb a higher wall means more desire! Open up your hearts and be a fighter! Times are always changing they get harder! Now we won't give up, Yeah!)**

 _Olga starts out blasting Ken with her scepter before he smirks and vanishes, Olga jumps out of the way as Volt tries to slash at her before he jumps away himself as Alicia attempts to Stab him with her Rapier before blocking a strike from Hick as Maia charges at him before the two starts brawling._

 _The scene changes to show Ruu-Ruu twirling her large Battle Axe that's axe head is glowing brightly while facing off Graves before slams her axe down on him as he blocks with his sword that surrounded by black energy, Claudia rushes at him from the side but he pushes back Ruu-Ruu and blocks her strike instead. It then changes to Bearsley using his dark Aura to attack Chloe with tentacles while she dodges and slashes them with two glowing daggers before Ken reappears and tries to blast her however a magic shield surrounds her causing Ken to look towards Prim with her hand out before Celestine appears and blast him with a ray of light._

 **(We'll outlast the night that haunts us and now, I'm howling out of my soul!)**

 _The scene shows Kaguya striking Shamuhaza with her glaive who blocks it with a sickly black mist coating his arm before they both jump back. Kaguya grits her teeth in frustration before the sun shines in her eyes causing her to look up and widen her eyes as the clouds part revealing a shirtless Zane with the sun shining brightly behind him with his arm reared back and his sword in its awakened state as he falls from the sky and slams it down towards Volts forces causing a fiery explosion before standing up to face them with three figure barely seen through the flames behind him._

 _The scene then changes to the shields along with Olga, Chloe and Zane all standing together smiling before it fades to black._

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

"Mama, can you tell me a story?" A younger Kaguya possibly around 5 years old was asked as she sat on her mother's lap in the family room of their home.

"Which one, sweat heart?" Kaguya's mother Shuri was a beautiful woman with long black hair down to her waist that caused her gold eyes to stand out, she also wore a dark blue kimono that complimented her creamy white skin and seemed to have a permanent serene smile on her face.

"My favorite one." Kaguya asked shyly.

"Oh! _That_ story." Shuri clarified before looking at the fireplace. she raised her hand towards it and it began to swirl into a shape of what looked like a garden with a woman in it.

"Years ago, there was a woman. She loved the world and the life around it, it was her belief that no matter how despicable someone was, that even their life had value." The flames morphed and swirled into images of the woman helping a crying child then to releasing a wolf from a bear trap. Kaguya, despite seeing and hearing the story thousands of times was still mesmerized but not only the story but the imagery as well.

"However, it was this belief that stopped her training in becoming a Shrine Maiden. for the Head Priestess could not condone the belief that even sinful beings had a right to live, so because of the woman's belief the Head Priestess had exiled her." The flames changed showing a woman who appeared to be the Head Priestess watching as the woman walked down the steps to the shrine.

"Despite this, however, she still held her belief and throughout her years she taught it to those she met, it was her goal for the people of her world to love a life of understanding of one another. It was this goal that caused meet someone who would give her the greatest gift of all. Life."

"Five years after her exile she had arrived at a landscape that looked to have been destroyed by battle long ago. There were houses that appeared to have been burned down, fields of what she assumed to have been grass were have been long since burnt away, the sight alone was enough to break her heart." The flames changed to show the woman walking through the burnt landscape with a sad expression as she saw the houses and the land.

"One would think land like this would have been long abandoned, but it wasn't because as she entered the destroyed village, she came across a man wearing strange clothing. He wore robes that appeared to belong to royalty however the design was just so foreign to her she couldn't describe it, atop his head was a crown that seemed to be made of crystal. The man appeared to be shocked that anyone was around here but didn't give her much thought and walked away, the woman snapped out of her confusion and caught up with him before asking if he knew what happened." The flames take shape and show the woman speaking to the man who had an uncaring look on his face.

"The man only said that what happened was a tragic lesson, the woman had no idea what he was talking about so she asked what he was doing here. He simply replied that he was walking through the past. After that, the man left, however, the woman felt like they'd meet again. a week later, the woman returned to the village and to her surprise the man was there still wearing his strange clothes. She walked up to him and greeted him before asking what he was doing hear, he said he was curious to see I she would return. Surprised the woman and him sat down and a couple of stones and simply talked, not about anything in particular just whatever they could think of.

After a while, the woman asked him what he meant about how a tragic lesson happened in this village. The man, in turn, asked her, how would one determine what to do with a life that has no value, the woman simply said that they couldn't because such a thing doesn't exist and that every life had value. The man didn't know whether to laugh or scoff at the thought, he told her that such a thought is why places like the village were destined to the fate they were given. The woman thought for a second before turning to the man and proposed an idea, they would meet up once a week and each time she would show him why all life had value. The man thinking that he would humor her agreed and then left."

The flames began to change into several scenes of them meeting up and the woman showing the man various forms of life "After that, they kept meeting week after week, each time the woman would show him a different form of life and explain why she believed it had value. While the man still couldn't agree with her notion, he did find her ramblings to be enjoyable and even began to look forward to their meetings. The woman on the other hand despite not making any progress in convincing him has thoroughly enjoyed their time together, whenever she wasn't trying to convince him to see life's value they simply sat and talked about anything that came to mind. She had felt a severe case of loneliness when she was exiled but chose to make the best of it, but now she felt a major sense of joy whenever she was with him. Soon those enjoyable feelings evolved into attraction and later into love."

"One day, when the woman was on her way to meet up with the man. She was attacked by a lone Orc, he was cackling as swatted her aside, however, when he attempted to reach for her the man appeared between them blocking the Orcs path." The flames changed to show the man standing between the Orc and the woman.

"The Orc raised an arm to attack the man but the man simply put his hand on the orcs chest. Then in a matter of seconds, the Orc burst into golden flames before burning away faster than anything the woman had seen before." The Flames changed to show the man standing in front of the Orcs ashes.

"The woman despite what she just saw, walked up to the man and asked him what he was. The man simply looked at her before wigs of golden fire erupted from him, he then told her… he was a god. But he wasn't just any god, he was a king of a race of gods, he told her about his race and about what they did. How they exterminated races that risked the balance of the realms, how they allowed no excuses, one would think after hearing this the woman would be afraid but she saw his eyes when he told her about the deeds he committed and allowed and they held regret, regret that they had to resort to such means to keep the realm safe. The woman walked up to the man before taking a hold of his face and claiming his lips with her own. The man was shocked but didn't resist and began kissing back when they parted the woman told him that she wasn't scared of him and his race, that they were just trying to do what was best but doing it all the wrong ways."

The flames changed to show the two embracing each other, Kaguya for her part stayed silent throughout the entire story afraid she would miss a single bit of it. Shuri smiled seeing her daughters mesmerized look before continuing. "The man didn't know what to say to the woman's claim but the woman didn't need to hear anything else for she claimed his lips again. That night they had shown their love for each other the only way lovers could, and in time they received a gift they would always cherish. Children."

"They had twins, a boy and girl having their mother's hair but their fathers' eyes. Despite how similar they looked only the boy had inherited their fathers' power, the girl seemed to take after her human mother more than anything. However, no matter how happy the two were the same couldn't be said for the rest of the man's race for the idea of this union didn't sit well with the race of gods knowing if something wasn't done to satisfy the gods the mother thought of an idea. She realized that the only one who even had a chance of being welcomed in the man's home, she begged her lover to take her son and return to his home world, that maybe in time they could reunite. The man didn't want to admit it but he knew she was right, he knew what the more extreme believers of his race would do to keep their race pure and even if he killed them for it, it wouldn't change the end result. So, then the man took their son and returned home while the woman stayed with their daughter, both hoping and waiting for the day they could reunite."

The flames changed to show the father holding their son with his back facing the woman while her back was facing him and she held their daughter. The flames then when ack to normal when Shuri put down her hand and smiled down at her daughter who had tears in her eyes because of how the story ended.

"Does the woman still wait for him Mama?" Kaguya asked as she wiped her tears.

Shuri simply caressed her daughters head before replying. "Yes."

"But Why?" Kaguya asked confused.

Shuri looked up at the ceiling with her serene smile still on her face before replying

"Because that's how much she loves him."

* * *

 **Alright, I originally wanted to make this longer and finish up the meeting with Zane and the shields but the fairy tale that Shuri told Kaguya kind of burned me out and I really wanted to get this to you guys as a Christmas present so I decided to stop it here.**

 **Now I'm sure this is obvious but the Woman in the story was Shuri (Kaguya and Zane's Mother) and the man was Cauldros (Kaguya and Zane's Father). This was basically Shuri just telling her about how she met her father without actually telling her because well… race exterminating god… enough said. I was actually really looking forward to writing this bit because well… Shuri's dead (don't tell me I spoiled anything for you because I'm pretty sure you all guessed that already) and Cauldros won't be in the beginning of the story like at all except for like 1 or 2 scenes so I wanna make the parts they are in special. Of course, this also wasn't easy because I found it hard to make their relationship legit so I hope I did it right.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this and I hope you all have a great Christmas and I guess a good new years too because I don't think I'll have a chapter up by that time so I'll just say it now. Also, anyone else see the new Spider-Man movie because I have and it was amazing! Miles Morales will always be my favorite Spider-Man. Anyway, please leave a review or pm if you liked the chapter and… maybe favorite/follow the story, I don't know just a thought. Anyway, see ya next time~**


	5. Got Time to Kill

**Hey, what's up been a while since I updated this, huh. Anyway, you got 2 things to thank for this update.**

 **1) An author by the name of** **PressFInChat, he has a Kuroinu story that was apparently posted on March 5** **th** **and despite that fact I check this archive at the very least twice a day I only saw on April 3rd. Anyway, he had updated it on April 1** **st** **which officially makes him the one author I know that when they post something on that date, they don't make it a joke chapter. My point is he managed to get me to start writing this chapter.**

 **2) a little something named Devil May Cry 5, I LOVE the DMC series and after playing that it kinda just got me in the mood to start writing again and it gave me a few ideas one you might be seeing within the next 2 chapters or so.**

 **Also, something to take note of I changed something in chapter 3 it's not anything worth going back to read it, I just changed it to when Alicia stabbed him a bunch of times made it to where he didn't bleed blood but something else. He can bleed but not from what she did.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the chapter hopefully this one will be longer than the last few I wrote.**

* * *

 **Kuroinu: Burning Ashes**

Kaguya was brought out of the memory of her childhood by Zane tightening his hold on her while still maintaining the lip lock. Her eyes opened wide and while she felt compelled to stay like this a little longer, she mustered up the strange to push him away a little.

"W-what are you doing?!" Kaguya shouted with a major blush on her face which surprised many of the fighters because most have only seen her as a calm and composed ruler.

Zane not really surprised by the reaction just calmly puts a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, I'm simply satisfying our link."

Kaguya shook her head a bit as the kiss left her mind in a bit of a haze. "L-link? W-what are you talking about?"

"You've felt it haven't you." Zane stated more than asked. He takes his right index and middle finger and pokes the center of her chest with them, causing her body to heat up slightly.

"We're connected, linked by the soul, however, our separation as infants caused our link to stretch a bit. Well, actually when I say a bit, I mean it was stretched about two realms worth, the closer we are the stronger the link and being in the same realm is enough to experience things that we're not completely used t-." Zane's explanation was interrupted by one of Kaguya's followers.

"So, it was you!" her shout caused Zane to turn towards her with a raised brow. "You were the reason for the Head Priestess's condition a few weeks ago!"

A look of realization struck Zane's face. "Oh, it must have been when I first arrived, your soul must have been reacting to me releasing my power, though it is strange that I didn't notice anything on my end."

"That still doesn't explain why yo-." Kaguya still a bit bothered by earlier tried to get an answer only to get interrupted.

"Like I said before I was satisfying our link, I was sending wavelength of my energy through our link and directly to your soul to help it adapt to the feeling. Tell me, you don't feel as strained, anymore do you?" Zane asked with a smirk and a hand in his pocket as he already knew the answer.

"No… I don't." Kaguya whispered in shock. She could barely feel the constant emotions and pain that went through her body before.

"See! I'm only trying to hel-."

"ENOUGH!" a voice shouted it behind them causing them to both look towards it seeing that it was Claudia who has had about enough of this whole conversation.

"I don't care who you are! What I do care about is that you are responsible for people losing faith in Lady Celestine and our order, and not only that you have claimed yourself to be a god and have brutally attacked a shield princess! For th-."

"So, how long do these rants of yours normally last because quite frankly I zoned out for have of that." Zane said with a blank expression.

Claudia gawked at the apparent disregard this man just gave her, but no matter how much it angered her there was nothing she could do because of the crystals binding her and their soldiers.

"This is a family matter," Zane says as he stuck his arm out toward her his hand was limp in the air before it tensed and burst into flames. "So, stay out of it."

Kaguya realizing what was about to happen tries to reach for his hand to stop him. "STOP!"

Zane stopped his attack at Kaguya's shout but only so he could thrust his flaming hand into the sky… and intercept the glowing battle axe that came down on him. The clash caused an explosion of light and fire that caused Kaguya to shield her eyes and the spectator to shut them due to them being bound by the crystals. Kaguya, however, was able to open her eyes a bit allowing her to see the attack and to her shock and delight, it was their comrade Ruu-Ruu.

"Bet you weren't expecting me!" Ruu-Ruu said with a confident grin, but one could hear the strain in her voice struggle to win the clash.

"My apologies, you so small I couldn't see you coming." Zane replied back with a similar grin and to the shock of others there was a strain in his voice as well, it was small compared to Ruu-Ruu's but it was there. "But to be fair, with all the flies around here, how can I be expected to notice one more."

The comment served to piss Ruu-Ruu off causing her to grit her teeth and tense her arms. "Oh yeah! Well if I'm a fly then why are you the one who's about to get SWATTED!"

Then, with all her might she put as much force into her swing as possible causing her axe to glow brightly and push through Zane's attacking winning the clash. The end result was him flying into the woods and crashing through the trees in his path. Seeing this all the soldiers present let out a bright smile as their adversary disappear into the forest even Kaguya was able to let out a small smile, however, she noticed a small pang in her chest.

 **-With Zane-**

Zane had eventually stopped flying through the forest as his body finally crashed into the grand but that didn't stop it from tearing up the ground in the process. When his body finally came to a halt he stayed there for a moment before pulling himself out of the ground showing his shirtless body to be torn up from crashing through the trees and ground, bleeding a yellow liquid. It didn't take long for his wounds to light up in flames and heal themselves, looking down at his hand she saw flames were surrounding them as well to heal the wounds the clash had caused. He began to chuckle seeing how that halfling had caught him off guard, he must have gotten too comfortable after he finally got to hold his sister, though he had to admit a halfling shouldn't have the strength to send him flying like that.

'No matter," he thought to himself. 'it won't happen again.'

as he got up in order to go back and reclaim his sister, he began to notice something.

 **DRIP DRIP**

His ear was wet… he raised a hand to it before moving it in front of his face and froze in shock… it was blood… red blood was dripping out of his ear. That's not possible… he can't bleed from physical attacks; his body can be torn but then bleed but it's not actual blood it's kind of just a place holder, so why now… unless… his soul. He remembered how the attack felt when he intercepted it the shockwave felt like a quake through his soul.

He growled in frustration as he got up and began to walk, however, when he did, he noticed something in front of him the forest looked like a warzone… in the opposite direction, he came from. Trees completely destroyed, huge slashes torn through the ground, and it was riddle with orc corpses, they seemed to be a second group most likely to be reinforcement in case the first one needed it. he didn't come through here; he didn't kill these orcs and all the soldiers couldn't have done it for they all came together except the halfl-.

Oh… now he got it.

Wiping the blood from his ear before cracking his neck and crouched. With a smirk on his face his feet lit ablaze and he shot himself back towards the group.

 **-With the Shields-**

Back with the Shields Ruu-Ruu was trying to free everyone from their crystal prisons. Problem was they didn't want her to use her axe because while they didn't know if it would work there was a chance the if it did, they would be blown away along with their prisons. So far though, there wasn't any success.

"RAAAGH!" Ruu-Ruu cried out as she threw a fist into the crystal the encased Claudia hoping to break it, however, there was no success.

Panting Ruu-Ruu started to childishly flail her arms in the air. "This isn't working! Just let me use my axe!"

"No! you have no control whenever you wield that thing!" Claudia said sternly not wishing to fall victim to Ruu-Ruu and her axe. "Just keep trying I think I felt it give a little."

Kaguya sighed from her position, she was also trying to free some of her comrades though by using various talismans hoping for some kind of a reaction. of course, there was no success which was the reason for her sigh. This crystal was different from anything they have seen before and they had no idea how to deal with it, as she removed the talisman from one of her shrine maidens, Maia decided to address the elephant in the room.

"So… you must have some crazy family reunions." Maia said trying and failing to be subtle.

Most of the people in the area glared at her. "Hey! I'm just saying what we're all thinking after that."

"For all we know that heretic could be lying. There's no way that the Lady Kaguya is related to that… thing." One of Kaguya's shrine maidens this one named Hiromi responded in denial.

Maia scoffed. "Sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart but they look just like each other he's practically a male version of Kaguya!"

The other soldiers were wondering the same thing, could the stranger be related to Kaguya? They turned to the women in question and saw that she looked troubled like, her expression one of those who looked lost.

Alicia who hasn't spoken since the beat down she took from Zane decided to speak up. "I doubt it." She said in a quiet voice.

They all turned to her in question making her continue. "I'll admit it is worth looking into due to his actions with her, but Kaguya for as long as we've known her has never shown a mentality or any abilities like his."

The others that about it and realized she was right, Kaguya lived to worship her god if she was a part of this… race of gods then why would she do that. Not only that but she also never once shown any kind of power like Zane's, large amounts of spiritual power yes, but nothing like the young man what the young man did.

After saying her piece Alicia laid her head down trying to rest her body, honestly, she thinks these crystals are a blessing in disguise restriction her movement so she feels less pain when she moves. Thinking back to how Zane utterly defeated her she didn't know whether to feel angry or scared, she was supposed to a Shield Princess, a protector of her fortress, the one her people can count on to protect them from danger, but today in a single moment she was beaten some unknown stranger.

Ruu-Ruu sensing the atmosphere decides to add per piece. "Oh! Why are you all so gloomy, I took care of the problem there's no way he recovering from that for a-."

 **BOOM!**

"… bit" Ruu-Ruu finishes her sentence as she hesitantly turns to whatever just crashed into the ground a little away from Alicia, all of them knowing exactly what or rather who it was in the smoke cloud.

"You know…" Zane's voice was heard in the cloud. "I saw the weirdest thing over there."

The smoke began to clear and showed Zane kneeling down to pick up the hilt of Athán Ptéryga that he left near Alicia. She was staring at him with a cold sweat knowing if he chose to attack her no one could stop him, which was only another hit to her pride. After picking up the hilt he began to casually walk around the area while flipping the hilt in the air and catching it, he stopped across from Ruu-Ruu who was already reaching for her axe.

"I saw, a rather large gathering of Orc corpses," Zane caught the hilt for a third time before he began to inspect it. "Now I know I didn't kill them, but I do have a theory. You see Halfling as strong as your kind is none of you should be able to overpower though, I will admit I was a bit distracted. However, this…" Zane stops to wipe his ear with his thumb to show them the blood. "This is impossible… through normal means anyway."

Seeing the blood on his thumb Ruu-Ruu smugly smirked seeing as how she damaged him despite how small it was, it obviously agitated him. The others, however, were shocked, due to him bleeding genuine red blood having seen the yellow liquid from before.

"that's when a thought struck me… axes don't glow." Zane states while gesturing to her axe with his hilt.

"Hmph!" Ruu-Ruu Smirks as she twirls her axe before pointing it at Zane. "this is the greatest treasure to the Halflings. This is **The Beast Axe, Beowulf** truly meant for a champion like the one it's named after, because with every kill it just gets stronger and stronger to the point, I can just blow you away with a single swing. That's why I was sent to take care of any reinforcements before coming here that way I can be powered up in case things get dicey."

The shields and the soldiers relaxed seeing that maybe they had a chance but they tensed again when they heard him chuckle. Zane shook his head while he was chuckling to himself at the halflings smug expression, he then started to flip the hilt in the air again.

"Tell me something, for all the years that your little alliance has existed, when it comes to power who was at the top?" with a bit of a smirk as he continued flipping the hilt in the air.

"Uh…?" Ruu-Ruu actually lowered Beowulf in order to think of the answer despite the fact it was pretty obvious.

"… You ok?" Zane asks with a confused expression.

"Quiet! I'm thinking!" Ruu-Ruu shouts before going right back to what she was doing, one could actually see the smoke coming from her head.

"It's the elves." Zane bluntly says not wanting to wait for her to get it, he then continued his point ignoring the 'Hey!' from Ruu-Ruu. "Yes, the elves with all their grand magical power. They even knew the Phoenixian's weakness, however, when push came to shove, they gave up. Because despite knowing our weakness, nothing they had in their arsenal was stronger enough to kill us, so why would a small creature like you do any different."

Pissed off Ruu-Ruu launched at him ready to cleave him in two this time. Zane, however, had thrown his hilt in the air and morphed his arm in their Phoenixian form then instead of blocking the attack… he simply caught it instead slamming both hands into the axe, causing a shockwave throughout the area.

"W-what?" Ruu-Ruu was shocked at what he did and tried to pull away but she couldn't.

Zane simply smirked and yanked the axe and her with it tossing Ruu-Ruu away from him, to which she slammed her axe in the ground to stop her from going to far. It was then something intriguing happened, the glow surrounding the head of Ruu-Ruu's axe had flickered for a quick moment causing Ruu-Ruu to grit her teeth hoping no one had saw which they didn't… except for Zane.

However as much as Zane wanted to test this relic, he decided to put an end to this seeing as it's gone on for a while. So, when Ruu-Ruu charged at him again he slammed his flaming hand on the axe to launch himself up before slamming his other hand on Ruu-Ruu knocking her into the ground.

" **Bind** " and just like that Ruu-Ruu has shared the same fate as her comrades being bounded by the crystal.

Ruu-Ruu tried to break free but she couldn't do anything and the glow of her axe had faded causing her to grit her teeth. "D-dammit! But where did the crystal come from? There isn't anymore left on your hilt!"

Zane kneeled down at her fallen form. "The first Phoenixian king had the ability to crystallize his flames when he died his soul became the heart of Fire Hearth, the Phoenixan homeland. His crystalized flames act as a shield for any and all who mean it harm, it can also regenerate from any and all damage. Due to this, we are able to harvest these crystals for material and then used the heart as a forge to make series of Celestial relics known as the Phoenix Armaments. My blade is one of them and through the power of our founder alone these crystals are still very much alive allowing my blade to repair and regenerate, so no matter how many crystals I use I will always have plenty to use.

Hearing this all the eyes in area widened seeing if he wanted to, he could trap them all and not even be hindered by it. At hearing the ability of his first king they remembered how he said he was the prince and wondered if he had the same ability if so, this could have gone much worse.

At hearing the name of the Phoenixian homeland Kaguya felt another pang in her chest but nowhere near as bad as the other times showing that Zane really did help her. Though this did raise a question, all this was simply to bring her to what he believed to be her 'home' why, or rather why now. Why not before when she and her mother were alone or when she was alone. Zane said he was a prince but he also said he was the executioner so maybe the two roles made to where it was difficult to use leverage as royalty. But even then, what about there father why couldn't he had done anything to take her and her mother to this 'home', why could he be there for them when her mother… no now wasn't the time, for all she knew it could all be a lie, though with the way she's been acting that's starting to get a little hard to believe.

"Release us! Dammit!" Maia shouted at him getting tired of this whole thing.

"…" Zane stared at her and then looked at the rest of them and then smiled. "Alright."

They all widened their eyes shocked he'd agree, Zane's arms returned to normal and he raised the hand holding his hilt, opening his hand while still holding the hilt. " **Now, Shatter…** " the crystal's binding them shattered into shards and flew around in the air above them. They all released a sigh and dropped to the ground at finally being able to move again, some feeling a little cramped… but then Zane spoke again. " **… and Awaken.** "

The shards all came to life in his signature blue and yellow flames each on in the shape of a large flaming blue feather with a yellow tip. They all stared in horror at what was above them and then looked at Zane how had that same calm smile on his face as his hand slowing closed. " **Now then… Peir-.** "

"STOP!"

Zane stopped his command and looked back at the one who yelled, Kaguya. The others looked at her wide because they have never heard her yell before but the bigger shock was how she looked. Her breath was ragged, her eyes were clutched shut, and her hands were balled into fists and shaking.

Kaguya open her eyes and looked at Zane. "Is what you said true… are you really my brother."

Zane looked at her eyes and saw the conflict in them so he fully turned towards her. "Yes." He replied simply with no emotion, no sign of deceit, and looking directly in her eyes.

Kaguya saw this and took a deep shaky breath. "Alright, I'll go with you." This shocked everyone, her Shrine maidens' eyes widened in horror at the words. "However, I will not abandon my people, you will let me return when I so please."

This caused Zane's eyes to narrow, not liking how she wishes to not stay in her true home or rather the home he believes she should have, Kaguya wasn't done though. "I'll only go if you agree to that and few other terms." Zane said nothing allowing her to continue.

"I want you and our 'father' to answer the questions I have and there are lots of them." Kaguya said as her eyes began to harden if this was all true then this man had a lot of things to answer to. "Secondly… I want you to help end our war, I will not leave with my people in this time of need." Everyone's eyes widened not believing what she said, Kaguya wanted this thing to help them.

Zane stared at her stoically, Kaguya started to suspect that he'd refuse and simply take her by force. Zane stayed silent for a bit worrying them all.

…

…

…

"… **Sleep and Gather.** "

The Crystals flames died out returning them to shards before the shards all swirled around the hilt before molding into the blade of Athán Ptéryga. Zane then walked over to where his belt and scabbard was left from when the orcs attacked, he strapped it on and sheathed the blade. he then looked at Kaguya in the eye for a few moments before answering.

"… Fine"

* * *

 **Damn, this shouldn't have taken this long but lately, I've been so freaking tired it's ridiculous. But don't worry I'm not going anywhere, anyway I wasn't sure about how things went towards the end so please tell me what you think so I know I'm not screwing things up.**

 **Also, harem talk I'm thinking about not doing it and just keeping it OCxChloe reasons… I looked at how I was planning on doing the OCxKaguya bit and it started to seem like some brainwash shit, basically it kinda felt like I was putting her in a position where she got no say in if she wanted the relationship or not with the whole souls being connected thing and I don't want that. As for Prim… well ok I might keep her in it and make it a love triangle, reasons for Chloe… I'm actually not going to say because I feel like I put more thought into Zane and her relationship then the others and I like what I got planned. Basically, Kaguya and Zane will still become incredibly close but just not lovers, I guess just tell me what you guys think it's still undecided.**

 **Well, that's pretty much it, for now, I hope you guys enjoyed this and please leave a review or pm me if you liked it.**


	6. The Queen

**Dear god it's been a while hasn't it, I don't really have any excuse other then I've just been so goddamn tired all the damn time. like literally all the time and any free time I do have typically goes to me just trying to relax a little bit, of course whenever I do try and sit and write something or anything for that matter I always burn out before anything of significance has been done. That being said… during all this time I was thinking… a lot, so now I have SO MANY ways this story can go which is a curse and a blessing because while I had some a bit of a direction for this story to go I didn't have the full thing planned, I mean I still don't but I have ideas now the issue with this is I have too many now so I guess I'll just have to sort through them as I go along.**

 **Stratos263: Yeah pretty much**

 **Guest: I will admit I do find it a bit unfortunate that people seem to stick to the Wimblegurk challenge instead of doing their own thing so I can see where you're coming from. I wanted to put my own spin on all of this which is where the Phoenixian idea came from. As for Volt in this story well… you'll see.**

 **Alright well I guess we should get right into I'm sure I've made you guys wait long enough; I hope you guys enjoy~**

 **Kuroinu: Burning Ashes**

* * *

Kaguya, no, everyone present was in a state of shock at what they just heard. Kaguya didn't think it would be that easy to get his help granted she more or less demanded it but she expected him to refuse at first, unless…

"That's one of the reasons you're here isn't it." She stated more than asked, despite all the shock she's feeling she's finally been able to regain her composure and appear calm and collected again, though with the smirk on her so-called brother's face he probably sees through it… or more like feels it.

Zane lets out a sigh as he answers "You're my personal interest in coming here, but you're not my only assignment. I have two other objectives I plan on finishing by sundown, the Council and our Father also gave me their own assignments to complete while I'm here, but none of that matters."

Zane walks forward and before Kaguya can react, he reaches out and grabs the back of her had before bringing their foreheads together gently and letting his eyes close as he smiles softly. "As far as I'm concerned, you're my top priority." Kaguya's eye's widened at his soft words and she lets out a small gasp, his words have her a warm feeling a feeling she's only felt with her mother. "Your second condition aligns with one of my other two assignments anyway so I don't mind helping _you_ out."

Kaguya was again shocked at his words, having gotten somewhat used to the bond their souls have because of her brothers… _Unique_ methods, she could feel the sincerity in his words. In the end, however, his next words proved her fears of this being too easy.

"As for your first condition, I can't really say I can agree with that as things currently stand." He says with a say his tone sound more emotionless than soft.

"What?" Kaguya, the warm feeling was replaced with a bit of cold fearing that he might try something. "My people-!"

"Will destroy themselves with or without you." Zane's voice took a harsher tone as he spoke. "you are all at war with demons and dark powers centuries beyond your comprehension and yet the biggest threat to you all is humanity itself. How many families have been torn apart because you believe you have more right to a child's life then their own parents do, how many people have been forced to watch as the followers of your order burn their loved ones on a stake simply because they don't believe in your foolishness, the horde's could sit back and watch and you'd all still be in peril. But, do you know what the worst of it is, the worst is that despite the cruelty you show your innocent when it comes to your enemies all you talk about is mercy."

"You're exaggerating," Kaguya says in protest.

"You can only say that because you haven't seen what I've seen." Zane says his calming slightly. "all your life you have only been able to view this world through the eyes of a human, through the height of a human, and through the perspective of a human. But I can show you another way, I can show you a new one, give me the chance to show you what I've seen and I can guarantee that you'll understand."

Everyone was shocked by his words, yes, many people have criticized the ways of their order but no one has outright laid it all for them to bare like that before. They were also shocked to hear his proposal again many of the knights looked towards Kaguya most were looking at her with worry, her followers silently begging her to refuse, her fellow shields looked like they were ready to jump in but due to Zane's previous display they stayed put. Except for one.

"How dare you."

A blade was suddenly leveled at the side of Zane's neck causing him to glance behind him to see Claudia who has been seething since he started his tirade. She was gripping the hilt so hard that he honestly suspected it to break, he honestly suspected her to but sooner. "How dare you slander the order that her Holiness has worked so hard to build, that she's sacrificed so much to accomplish."

"… Sacrifice?" Zane asked after a moment. "Not gonna lie, yes she has given up a lot. But at the end of the day, it's not what she's sacrificing, it's what she's doing it for." Zane turns his head a bit more so he can focus on her. "I can tell what she's doing it all for, a flawed order and to guide people that don't deserve it."

"Why you!" she was about to swing the blade before Zane stopped her.

'Don't waste your energy, that won't work and you know it." Zane's words made her pause. "I can't sense the energy the halfling had coming from this blade, I think it's safe to say it won't harm me in any way." Zane slides his finger along the edge of the blade causing it to cut his finger but it healed almost immediately.

' _Silver'_ Zane suspected as he got a better look at the weapon besides being made of silver the blade wasn't anything noteworthy though, it appeared to have some engravings on it but they were to faint for him to see. The hilt appeared to be elven, the guard was appeared normal except for an extra piece that came out just at the top of the handle and curved over the hand, he could feel some sort of power from it.

"I can tell it's a treasure but it doesn't appear to be powered at the moment." Zane points out as he used his thumb to rub the finger he used to examined the blade. "Weapons like that always bother me, seemingly useless until their conditions are met then all they do is make my job difficult. It doesn't matter though; I have a dark elf to deal with would you be so kind as to tell the current situation just to make sure my knowledge is accurate it."

Claudia git her teet but removed her sword, all the same, she was no fool, she knew any attacks she made on him at the current moment would be futile. She also knew that his help could be the turning point they needed. "Very well, as it stands, we couldn't risk the lives of our knights anymore then we already have. So, we-."

"Hired a band of mercenaries named the black dogs because you figured they were expendable." Zane interrupted her showing he was already aware of that. "you hired them to attack the Black Fortress and capture Olga correct?"

Claudia was shocked at his knowledge but that shock turned into frustration at his snide remark about how they viewed the mercenaries. "…Yes, however, they reached a problem."

"Which is that whenever one of them approaches the Fortress they incinerate on the spot, right?" Zane once again shocked not just Claudia but all of them with his prior knowledge.

"… Correct." Claudia gritted her teeth as she saw him smirk at her. "we don't imagine we'll be able to break whatever protection Olga has with the Black Dogs currently having a single mage with them so it'd be best if we take to celestine so she can determin-."

"So, they're still over there," Zane asked while looking in the direction of the Black Fortress.

"Huh?" Claudia didn't understand his question.

"The dogs are they still there." Zane clarifies turning back to her.

"Well yes, we haven't had the chance to call them back yet." Claudia tried to explain but Zane no longer cared.

"Don't bother it's easier this way." Zane said as he turned towards Kaguya. "we have a deal right."

Kaguya looked at him, realizing that she just might be making the worst decision possible. "Yes."

Zane smiled softly at her Kaguya suddenly feeling a sense of happiness which she assumed came from their bond. "I'll be off then." With that, his arms changed and he took flight.

Claudia instantly tried to stop him. "W-wait what about Celestine!"

"She can wait till I'm done! I got to make a few stops!" and with that Zane was out of view leaving them alone.

No one said anything for most of them were still shocked over everything that just happened until Alicia spoke up. "This… this change's everything doesn't it"

Claudia looked at her pupil before looking at the sky. "Yes."

 **-Black Fortress-**

On a hill overlooking the black fortress stood three men each wearing a symbol of a black dog. These were the important figures of the Black Dogs mercenary group. One of them dressed more like a pirate than a mercenary, he only wore a vest that barely covered his upper body and had a sword attached to his hip. This was hicks one of Volt's most trusted companions. They were currently discussing how to get passed this burning forcefield surrounding Olga's fortress, they have already lost a few men by them walking to it and incinerating on the spot

"Well, Kin please tell me you got something," Hicks asked the man next to him.

Kin was fairly different then everyone else in the group his attire consisted of clothing a scholar would wear instead of a mercenary and wore a cloak like a cape. He was the one and only mage in the Black Dogs something that he finds annoying from time to time.

"No, nothing the only thing I got is that it isn't Olga generating the field but it's something inside the Fortress." Kin said lifting his glasses so he could rub his eyes, trying to find a way around this burning forcefield was tiring him out but he couldn't rest now.

"Any idea how to stop it." Said the last man in the area. He was a fairly large tanned man, he wore mostly black but was sleeveless and had a single pauldron with his group's insignia and a single gauntlet, he also wore a red cape and had a broadsword on his back.

"Only that to get rid of it we need to remove what's making it."

"But that's in the fortress so no dice." Volt determined with a sigh. This was becoming a problem and fast he wasn't aware of this forcefield and his allies either didn't know or didn't think to tell him. This was step one to his big plan and it was already about to be ruined.

' _no'_ he thought, he needed to focus. Just remember once this all works out not only will this country but the shields will be his to do as he pleases with.

"Volt something's in the sky." Kin shakes volt out of his trance causing him to look up and see something… on fire shoot towards the ground.

Moving closer to the other side of the hill they see the thing that landed was… some shirtless guy with a sword. He stretches for a second before glancing up at them and smirks, before turning around and walks towards the forcefield. Seeing this Hicks and Kin immediately think this guy is going to et burned once he's just a step away… he just steps through and continues on the fortress.

They all gawk at what they just saw before Volt snaps out of it. "Gather the men we're going down there, that guy might be back that was sent for this problem." _'or at least I hope so.'_

With Zane as he walks through the Fortress with a large sack over his shoulder, he couldn't help but chuckle at the shock those dogs must've had when he walked through the forcefield. He, of course, knew what it why and how it was there, that's why he knew he'd be fine and would be able to wrap this up and get back to his sister. Eventually, he reached the throne room and there she was sitting in her throne in all her glory, Olga Discordia.

She was tall and looked quite young despite being around 700 years old, she had beautiful brown skin, long black hair and piercing gold eyes. Her hair reached all the way down to her high heels and her elf ears were pierced with three gold rings. Atop her head was her purple crown and a cape around her shoulders, for clothing she wore a strapless purple corset that barely contained her breast along with matching leggings and armbands. In her hands was a demonic staff that's material appeared to be scaly and at the staff coiled around a large reptilian eye that you can practically see the magic swirl around inside.

She looked towards Zane with a bit of nervousness in her eyes but for the most part, kept her calm façade. "The fact that you passed through my forcefield can only mean one thing, You're a Phoenixian."

Zane just smiled and adjusted the sack on his shoulder which Olga eyed cautiously. "well, to what do I owe the pleasure of one of your kind appearing here in my fortress."

Zane let out a low whistle. "Wow! The difference in factions here is outstanding, when I first met the shield's, they tried to kill me on the spot. But, loot at you giving me a proper welcome."

"Unlike the Humans, Celestine aligns herself with, I remember the capabilities of your kind and I'd rather not relive it, so again why are you here?" Olga responded calmly.

Zane stared up at her for a few seconds before saying. "You're done with this war."

…

…

…

"… What?"

"You're done with this war," Zane repeated. "Let's be real no one gains anything from this, not you nor Celestine. You want your revenge? Give me an afternoon and I'll bring you ever slave trader in Eostia but I'm drawing the line at this war and besides… you don't even want it."

Olga's eyes widened. "You started it out of rage, at the slavery of your people and at Celestine for not having your back and picking the humans over you, right?"

Olga's eyes narrowed. "Yes, Humanity has done nothing but subjugate others for too long and Celestine does nothing I fear of losing their faith."

"So, you decide to make a deal with the demons that if they serve you the can rape and pillage all they want. That way humanity can know how your people felt right?" Zane finished up what he assumed to be her motives.

"YES! It's high time they suffered the pain they made my people feel, besides even if I wanted to stop it all, I can't the demons would turn on me and if not that Celestine's army would just barge in here and try to execute me." Olga's anger raised at the start but her tiredness of the war was showing toward the end.

"No, they won't." Zane's words shocked Olga. "What did you think I was playing favorites, she has something to answer for too so I'll be paying her a visit to deliver the same message, as for the demons well…" he tossed the sack forward causing its contents to spill out and shock Olga.

Inside the sack was heads… orc head. There were so many too it took a second for her to realize but. "are those?"

"The heads of every Orc war chief in all of Eostia the rest of the strongholds and their inhabitants are currently ashes in the wind," Zane says as he declared to stretch a bit.

"The only ones left are the ones in this castle and a few stragglers that I didn't deem worth my time, you won't be sending out any more raids understood," Zane says with narrowed eyes. "Do that and we can end this discussion here, I'll give the same spiel to Celestine and this war will be over, alright?"

Olga stares at Zane for a moment. "Promise me the heads of those slave traders and you have a deal."

Zane smiled. "then we have a deal."

While this was happening back that the entrance to the throne room another dark elf was watching the two or more specifically Zane, this was Chloe. She was shorter than Olga and had a lithe figure, she appeared to be in her late teens, her skin was slightly lighter than Olga's, red eyes and platinum blonde hair tied into a ponytail on her left side. She wore a black jacket that covered her shoulder's and upper arms, she also wore a similar corset to Olga's but black and it was connected to her thong and black legging with a like a garter belt. There was one more feature it was a bit crude but just under her breast was a tattoo identical to the one on Zane's back but it seemed to be done in paint, the color was different as well instead of blue flames with yellow tips, they were purple flames with black tips

She had heard someone talking to her lady and went to investigate, but now she's in a state of shock staring at the man or more specifically his tattoo. the sight causing an image of a boy standing in front of her younger self with his back to her and the sun shining down on him, the memory causes her hand to go to the phoenix below her breast.

Back with Olga and Zane, their conversation took a more serious term as Zane showed he wasn't only here for the war. "There is one more thing I need from you, Olga."

She rose her brow at him a sense of unease at how serious he became." What's that?"

Zane stared at her for a moment before stating.

" _I'll be taking the_ _ **Dominator**_ _back."_

* * *

 **Alright that's that, not gonna lie I might come back and redo the chapter later just because I'm not completely satisfied with it the Olga bit feels a bit rushed but I really wanted to get something out for you guys for Christmas so, for now, I'll just see how you guys like it.**

 **I'm going to leave it off here, so don't forgot to leave a review or PM and tell me what you think, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.** **That's all I have to say for right now, I hope you all have a great merry Christmas and a Happy New Years** _ **.**_


End file.
